A special secret
by Mute Hope
Summary: "So she could have a little crush on the elder Hufflepuff. There was nothing wrong with that... Right?" -Hermione Granger never wanted/needed a relationship. Nor did she pay attention to a certian Hufflepuff. But now; her world is turned upside down.


**A special secret.**

_Cedric Diggory/Hermione Granger._

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I claim to own the characters. If I did, Cedric wouldn't have died. :B

* * *

><p><strong>PREFACE:<strong>

****The start of the little secret;

* * *

><p>It was Summer. Break time was eventual for all students. Hermione didn't know why, or how she had gotten invited to the celibration of a wedding. Her cousin was marrying someone in the Diggory family. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if perhaps her cousin knew of Diggory family being wizards. Probably, they just werent showing it at the wedding. Since Hermione's side were muggles; and the Diggorys were wizards. Keeping it a secret to the rest of the family. Throughout the reseption she couldn't help but gaze to the many colors printed around her. White and Green. Even the dress of the bride was white and green. Tightly fitting around the torso and it all seemed to flow out at the bottom. Their was what seemed to look like a silk like belt thing around the waist. A bright shade of green. The colors confused Hermione for a while; but it wasn't until the after party that she soon realized why there was many flecks of green all around her. It seemed, the male marrying Hermione's cousin was Irish. So that must mean Cedric's mother was Irish also? Making Cedric.. Half Irish? She had never noticed before- but that may have been because she had never really had a full conversation with Cedric Giggory before. Hell, she hadn't even spoken two words to him before.<p>

There was a lot of dancing. She had caught a glance at the bride and groom a few times, but mainly stuck with her family. Katie Bell's family were there, so If she needed to get away from her mother and father she could always go and see her. Eventually however, The Bells found them. Instantly, Amos Diggory, Hermione's father and Katie's father began to talk while the wifes went to get a drink at the open bar. The first dance had started a while before; and seemed to be coming to a close.

"Hey, Granger... Is that Cedric?" Hermione heard Katie say, while flattening her bright blue dress. It seemed to clash with the green. Hermione gazed to where she was pointing, and tilted her head. There sitting in the middle of a group of teens was the brown haired, grey eyed and very, very good looking Diggory himself. His dazzling teeth on show while laughing with his lads. Hermione could make out a few of the faces around him. Maxine O'Flaherty, a tag along girl who had dreams of dating the Hufflepuff heart throb- much like every other girl in the school had. His best friend, Anthony Rickett. And a few others, but those two stood out more than the rest. Since Anthony had his arm slinked around Cedric's shoulder, and had a cocktail stick hanging from his mouth.

"I believe is it." Hermione muttered, taking a sip of her cola.

"He's in a tux.." She sounded dazed, but Hermione just rolled her eyes. If Katie wanted to lust over boys all her school years, then she could. Hermione had better things to do; like.. Study.

The music changed instantly, into some fiddle kind of music. People looked like they were going off in a craze. The bride and groom were now twisting and twirling on one anothers arms. Groups of people began to join in with the hilariously good dance. And Hermione saw Anthony and Maxine grab hold of Cedric's arms and drag him onto the dance floor. He was laughing- but you could see on his flushed face he didn't really want to be there.

"Cedric's getting up to dance!" Katie beamed.

"Mm, this will be interesting to watch," Hermione mumbled. But before she had a chance to take another sip of her drink Katie had taken it and pushed her towards the dance floor. Hermione did try and protest, but it was impossible to get out of it now. Considering she was already linking arms with a random male and being spun off to different partners. Katie had been in luck. She had been twirled right to Cedric. Cedric, she had to admit, was rather good at dancing. His teeth was always on show, and his light eyes were bright with rays of colour. He spun her off and moved onto spinning with Anthony; which Maxine found hilarious. This isn't so bad, Hermione thought. Instead of being uptight, Hermione let herself fall into the music. Her hand griped onto someones as she slid around and around the dance floor. Countless partners in a matter of two minutes. Her hand met someones again, and their hand on her waist. Skipping around and around, while laughing. Well, that was until shock came over her when the voice come over the music, the clapping and the stamping of feet.

"Granger?"

Her eyes opened and set onto the chizzled face of Cedric Diggory himself.

"Hi."

"You're having fun?" Cedric laughed, seeming like he was suprised. When the time came to change partners, Cedric simply twirled her around and kept her as his partner. Strange, Hermione thought but let it slide.

"Yes! This is actually rather entertaining!" She called back.

"Ha! We do this every special occasion." Cedric laughed, taking her hand again and scooting her around the floor.

"Shouldn't we switch?" Hermione called; but Cedric gave her a flash of his teeth and shook his head.

"Naah. I'm dancing with someone I can trust not to stand on my feet," Cedric chuckled in a deep, musical kind of way.

"I wouldn't count on that, Diggory!"

"Please.. Call me Cedric," He insisted; picking her up and spinning her halfly- as the group of dancers did also.

Hermione didn't want to admit, but she was having the time of her life. Cedric smelled like fresh pine trees and mint. His smile was the most dazzling one she had ever set eyes on, especially up close like this. His laugh was so thrilling it made butterflies appear in her stomach. Cedric Diggory, Hermione thought to herself once he had kissed her hand and let her go after twenty minutes of dancing endlessly with him. Her eyes difted to her hands ever so slightly, to the one his lips had touched; and a blush appeared. So she could have a little crush on the elder Hufflepuff. There was nothing wrong with that... Right?


End file.
